Blue Magic
by MysteryWaters
Summary: Sabiline's life changes when her home is destroyed by Fire Nation troops. When she strikes out on her own, she discovers odd things about herself, things that make no sense. Could her mother's necklace be a clue to her heritage? And what will happen when she meets a certain someone in Ba Sing Se?
1. Blue Magic

My home was destroyed two weeks ago. I lived on a beautiful island, in a peaceful village, and it was burned to the ground when a passing Fire Nation ship decided to have a little fun. I don't even understand why they did it. We never had any part in this war, none of us are even benders. We were peaceful. But now I'm the only villager of Nepeta left alive.

I used to want a family when I was little, but now I'm glad that I was orphaned at a young age so that I don't have to lose my family now. Still, I'm devastated at the destrucion that happened two weeks ago. I don't even know how I managed to survive...

All I remember is hiding behind a tree, which was probably a stupid idea. Then something blue flashed, and I flew backwards, and I just blacked out.

When I woke up, everyone else was dead, and my home was destroyed. I salvaged what I could, only taking with me a small bag of items and supplies when I left the island on the only remaining fishing boat. At least I managed to save my three prized possesions, as if that's any consolation to what I've been through.

The first is a silver necklace with odd swirls carved into it. It was my mother's, before she died. The other two are the ones that help me cope, help me deal with my loss and lose myself.

My small but thick sketchbook that I've had since I was eleven, and a set of brushes and charcoal to use on it. Before the attack, it had only been halfway full. Now, though, after spendin a week and a half alone with my nightmares in a boat, the blank pages are all but gone. Some of the drawings are of my night terrors, because it helps to get them out. Still, I can hardly look at them.

I've been in Earth Kingdom territory for a few days now, and I've spent most of my time finding food and exploring and drawing and trying to distract myself. I only have a little money, but I can buy some food once I find a town.

I clutch my sketchbook tightly as I walk through town. My unkempt appearance is making me self-conscious, but at least now I have supplies and a plan. I'll go to Ba Sing Se. It's not too far from here, and I've heard that it's completely safe. I could use some completely safe right about now. The only problem is... I have no papers. I lived on an isolated island my whole life. So the only way into the city is by sneaking in.

"You!" I glance back. Coming towards me on the road is a Fire Nation guard. Hatred and fear form instantly inside of me, but I stop walking.

"Yes?"

"Who are you? And what is your business here?"

I look down. I knew I was too noticable. "I'm just a visitor, Sir."

"Visitors don't come around here. What's your name?"

I fight the urge to just shoot the question right back at him, rebellious girl I am, but I know it would be a stupid mistake. I swallow and look down. My real name is Sabiline, but I don't want to stick out too much here in the Earth kindom.

"My... My name is Rayn," I say eventually.

"Rayn..." He eyes me suspiciously, then something seems to catch his eye. "Why are you wearing an Air Nation symbol?!"

His eyes are on my necklace, and my hand flies up to it instinctively. Air Nation..? I thought it looked familiar. But that could mean trouble to me.

"I asked you a question!"

My eyes widen. Not knowing what esle to do, I turn and run. I always was the fastest runner back home, maybe-

A flash of blue catches my eye and I turn to see blue lightning coming at me. I try to jump aside, but it hits me. Instead of feeling pain, I feel an odd tingling sensation. The air around me shimmers, and suddenly I'm surrounded by a blue dome.

I stare at the air around me in shock. What..? What is going on? The Fire Nation guard is running away, and I almost feel satisfaction, but I also feel my energy draining away.

The dome around me fades, and I black out from exhaustion.


	2. Weird Bending Magic Stuff

I wake up in a metal cell, and the first thing I notice is the two Fire Nation guards chatting a few feet away, on the other side of the bars.

"-weirdest thing I've ever seen," one says, and I recognize him as the guard from earlier. "Well, unless you count the time my great aunt-"

"Shut up, Haruto. You don't have to exaggerate just because you got beat up by a teenaged girl."

Beat up by a teenaged... Me? But I didn't even touch him. Did I? Another guard enters the room.

"Alright, so what were you saying about the girl again, Haruto?" he says.

Haruto, apparetly the soldier I encountered, turns to him, seemingly eager to share with someone else. "She had this... Blue... Shield thingy in front of her. When it appeared, I flew backwards, and this symbol appeared, and-"

"You're sure you aren't just embarrassed?" says the newer guard.

"That's what I thought," the other guy comments.

"But guys! The symbol looked like the Blue Spirit! Isn't that weird?"

Blue Spirit? What's a Blue Spirit? Is that how I made a shield? I'd like to find out...

"Look, Haruto," the first guard starts, and I can tell he's exasperated. "You've probably got a concussion. Why don't you just-"

"Aw, come on, don't you guys get it? Blue Spirit. Weird... bending magic stuff. If I mention the Avatar, would that help you? Cho?"

The newer guard turns. "Hm... I guess that could make sense. The Blue Spirit _does_ seem to be an ally of the Avatar. It's possible the girl is too."

Wait... "The Avatar?" I sit up instantly. "The Avatar is back?"

"AH! She's awake!" Haruto jumps back, causing Cho and the other guard to snicker.

"What? Scared of a little girl?" Cho says mockingly. He steps closer to me. "Even if she_ is_ with the Avatar, that doesn't mean she-" He stops mid-sentence and blinks, apparently confused, and kneels next to me. "Why is her hair _blue_, Haruto?"

"Blue?" I say in alarm, drawing away from Cho and grabbing a piece of my hair to examine it. Blue. Oh my gosh...

"Bl-blue? Yeah, see! She's... different!"

"Hm... Her eyes, too."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I squeak, then say in a louder, more demanding voice, "What's wrong with my eyes?"

Cho doesn't answer. He gets up and walks over to the other guard. "We'll have to talk to one of the higher ups. Maybe get her moved to a more secure prison, maybe use her as bait. Either way, we're not letting her out of our sight until we know more."

I take a shaky breath. All I wanted was a peaceful, safe, Fire-Nation free life. Now... I sigh. Weird bending magic stuff, if you're there, now would be a good time.


	3. That Pesky Feeling of Terror

"Alright. We'll have her taken to a prison in the Fire Nation. Then we can have some tests done, and..."

At this point, I try to tune out. I don't want to hear what's going to happen to me. I try to turn my mind to...whatever's happening to me instead. Blue hair, weird powers, something wrong with my eyes... Still don't know what exactly yet.

Am I a bender? The guard called it 'bending magic', so... I must be, right? Though that doesn't explain the hair. And I've never heard of bending like... Whatever I did back there. Still, if I have something supernatural inside me, I'm going to try to harness it and get out of here.

I concentrate, trying to replicate my earlier emotions, but nothing happens. How do benders bend? They use their limbs, but... I move my hands in a random pattern, feeling weird about it. Again, nothing. I try concentrating while I do it, but there are no results. I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know what to focus on, or how to move... I'm not getting anywhere like this.

Maybe I can try something else? Maybe the magic is like, a survival instinct or something, and if I get scared, then... It might end badly, but I'm willing to try.

"Hey!" I shout to the guard, Cho. At least I'll be able to speak my mind. Maybe for the last time. But I'd rather die than be taken to the Fire Nation.

Cho glances at me, shrugs, then goes back to standing boredly.

I take a deep breath. "You know what? I think that the Fire Nation sucks. It absolutely _sucks_. And if I get my powers under control, I'm going to bust out of here and whoop every one of your wimpy guard butts. And guess what else? Maybe I'll even take it to the Fire Nation itself. No, the Fire _Lord_ himself. He won't be able to stop me. Not when I'm angry. You-"

By now, Cho has marched over and started giving me a death glare. Now he slams his spear across the bars, making a loud clanging noise.

"I can't kill you. Not without disobeying orders," he says. "But once the Fire Lord hears about this plot on his life, you will undoubtedly be killed."

Eep. I choke back that pesky feeling of terror and match his glare with one of my own. "Is that so? I'd like to see any of you _try_ to kill me." Come on bending, work! PLEASE!

"Maybe I can't kill you, but I can teach you a lesson. Show you that we 'wimpy guards' are actually pretty capable of handling an overconfident brat like you." He forms a ball of fire in his hand, and I cringe.

Crap, crap, crap, crap... Now! Bending magic? You there? ...answer me?

Just as he throws a fireball at me, the air shimmers and the bluish wall is back. Oh, how I missed you, blue wall! No. No time to be emotional. And happy that I do not have a charred head.

I'm slightly conscious of what I'm doing this time, so I concentrate, then make a motion towards the guard. He flies back, as if struck with an invisible rock. When he tries to get up, his hands freeze to the floor.

I didn't really mean to do that, but it feels like I'm just... watching. In control kind of, but mostly in a daze, and watching myself floor guard after guard, feeling more and more exhausted as I go. But I have to get out of here.

I fight through my tiredness until I get far away. Somehow, I move faster like this. Then everything fades as I collapse under a tree.


	4. Safe for Now

_Ba Sing Se. _That's what's on my mind as I come to. I have to go to Ba Sing Se. I'll be safe there, won't I?

I slowly get to my feet and glance at my surroundings. The good thing? Not a person in sight. The bad thing? Not a person in sight. I have no idea where I am. I do have a general idea of which direction I came from, but there's no way I'm going back. The guards are probably looking for me anyway. I hope I didn't cause too much of a fuss back there, and get myself too noticed, but I doubt that's a possibility.

Well, Ba Sing Se should be safe. I know I'm in the Earth Kingdom at least, and that's the safest place in the Earth Kindom there is, from what I've heard in stories. To be honest, I'm a little excited. I've never been to a big city before. Or any kind of city for that matter. I've heard that it's a glorious place.

I sigh. Well, I won't find out of what I've heard is true if I stay where I am. There should be some form of civilisation somewhere close by. Anyways, I'm starving, and there's no way I'll find food by laying around.

I walk in the opposite direction from the way I came, wanting to stay far away from anything that has to do with fire. As I walk, I try to stay focused on my surroundings, and plan what to do next. I can think about the weird stuff that's been happeing to me later, when I'm safe and un-hungry.

Soon enough, I see buildings in the distance. I'm hoping for a village, not a base, and not something that's a Fire Nation colony. And when I reach the place, I find that I got lucky.

Now I just need food. And directions.

My mouth waters as I pass vendors, and I sigh. My money is gone, taken by the guards. At least I still have my art supplies and necklace, but I consider each of those too precious to buy food.

In the end though, I give in, trading one of my much-loved brushes for some money. Not much, but apparently the brush was well-made and unique. I have enough money for supplies, and I'll have some to spare, though sadly not enough for a place to stay.

It's getting dark. I sit up against a wall, munching on a papaya. There's a little light left, and I decide to use it to complete one of my drawings. I'm not sure what it is yet, but it's detailed, and one of my favorites. By the time the sun goes down, it sort-of resembles a face, with intricate designs in the background. I smile to myself, and tuck my possessions away. I'll ask for directions in the morning.


End file.
